In general, many techniques have been used over the years to manufacture razor handles. For example, the handle may be formed by molding of different plastic resins such as polystyrene, polypropylene and phenylene oxide as well as elastomeric materials, colorants, stabilizers and fillers. These resins are typically provided in a pellet form which is melted and molded into the desired form using extrusion and injection molding techniques and processes.
These methods are incorporated into highly efficient manufacturing processes which enable the mass production of the handles. However, such continuous processes are not applicable to provide customized or personalized or unique one off handle designs which are desirable for consumers as a means to express their individuality and/or to provide personalized ergonomic designs.
Hence, there is a need to provide a method of manufacture for small scale or one off razor handle designs which can be readily connected to commercially available razor cartridges without the need for large scale manufacturing facilities.
3D printers are known in the art to enable small scale or prototype printing of goods. Razor handles have also been produced using 3D printing. However, such handles are typically simple handles or reproduction of designs already available in the market. A process to easily produce unique or personalized razor handles without expert knowledge particularly of CAD is not described. Moreover, such handles do not typically enable a satisfactory connection to commercially available razor cartridges and thus do not ensure a consumer desirable shaving experience.